


like tonic and gin

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Scott McCall, Aromantic Vernon Boyd, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Erica Reyes/Malia Tate, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Boyd often looks at the print on his left hip with a sort of desperation. Feeling cheated by the world by the neatly written Scott right there on his skin, engraved like a wound that would never heal. He’ll look at himself in the mirror, heart in his throat and anger in his blood, and wonder about the unfairness of it all. Of him having a soulmate, a person his to love, when he has no love to give. Not that kind of love at least.





	like tonic and gin

**Author's Note:**

> repost just bc it was on my mind.

Boyd often looks at the print on his left hip with a sort of desperation. Feeling cheated by the world by the neatly written  _ Scott _ right there on his skin, engraved like a wound that would never heal. He’ll look at himself in the mirror, heart in his throat and anger in his blood, and wonder about the unfairness of it all. Of him having a  _ soulmate _ , a person  _ his _ to love, when he has no love to give. Not that kind of love at least.

 

Soulmates are supposed to be a perfect match. A person that will slot right into your life like they always belonged, a part of you that you only know you’ve been missing when you see them. It’s like coming home.

 

But Boyd has a home, has his friends: Erica and Malia, as a set, and Stiles who doesn’t have a name anywhere on their body, but thrives in a relationship with Peter.

 

They’re the parts of Boyd that matter, right next to his family and his job, and books. He doesn’t feel void without a person to share it all with just yet. Doesn’t feel the pull to look in every new and old place he goes to.

 

He’s just worries, always worried that he’ll turn around and meet his  _ Scott _ , and they’ll both end up hurt and disappointed.

 

All because Boyd is aromantic.

 

You can love all kinds of people, but your soulmate is special. They’re supposed to make you feel like you’re at the top of the world, like everything is crashing down and you’re starting anew, but better.

 

And Boyd doesn’t need that. He’s settled, as much as he can be with the ominous cloud of a potential perfect partner looming over his head, staring at him every time he looks into the mirror after a shower.

 

\--

 

He meets Scott in the middle of the street, just falls right into him as he gets out of the library while Scott is hurrying to catch his bus. They land in a heap right there on the sidewalk and then Scott is propping himself to stand up, they look at each other and the connection between them flares up and sings.

 

Boyd’s heart screeches to a halt.

 

“You’re Vernon,” Scott says, a bit awed, a lot surprised. His eyes are wide, lips parted in shock.

 

He’s handsome and radiant, and Boyd immediately feels bad for him.

 

He waits until they’re back on their feet to rip the proverbial band aid off. He thought about this moment a lot, but he still doesn’t feel prepared.

 

“I’m sorry, Scott, I can’t—You’ll be better off finding someone who isn’t me.”

 

Scott frowns, steps closer like he’s about to reach out and soothe Boyd even though they’ve only just met.

 

“I don’t understand. I’m sorry I ran into you like that, but, I mean—“

 

“No, it’s not you,” Boyd is quick to appease, “But I’m aromantic, I can’t give you what you’ll need.”

 

Scott looks at him for a moment, eyes roving over Boyd and searching. And then he smiles, of all things, looking happy and actually relieved.

 

“Dude,  _ you’re perfect _ ,” Scott exclaims and throws himself at Boyd to hug him, then seems to think twice and releases him just as fast, “I’m sorry, should have asked. But—I’m aromantic, too. I was so worried that we’d both end up hurt by that, but I was hoping it would work out, too. Can I—Are hugs okay with you? I really want to hug you right now, but I can totally back off if you’re not into that.”

 

Boyd opens his arms without a second though and laughs as he hugs Scott right back. He feels settled, for the moment, like it all will be alright.

 

They’re not two parts of a whole, but they fit just right. Like tonic and gin, as Scott claims.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> note: i am not aromantic myself and i’m a bit worried if i did it right. so if i failed i’m counting on you guys to call me out on it, but not being totally mean about it either. i want to learn, but not by offending anybody.


End file.
